Brawl High
by MelanieKreiss
Summary: The Smashers thought they would be kicking each other's butts. But nothing could have prepared them for what was to come.
1. A Big Disappointment

**A/N: Hey everyone! Decided to write something non FF-related. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now. I've mainly been wanting to write something like this other than Divide and Conquer, this is what my brain cells have been wanting me to focus on mostly. Brawl High! -cricket noise-**

**Anyway, not all Smashers are going to make it in this fic unfortunately, just my favorite ones. There will also be some new faces aswell. I'll make a list of them in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: The Smashers thought they'd be kicking each other's butts. But nothing could have prepared them for what was to come.**

**xoxo**

"I can't wait for this, I'll finally be able to take out all my anger on people who don't deserve it! This is going to be so much fun!" Peach exclaimed to her friend, Zelda who had decided to pick up her friend and take her to the Smash Mansion with her.

"I know! I can finally punch Samus in the face after what she called me last year!" Zelda said to her other princess friend.

"What idid/i she call you?" Peach asked, curious as to what Samus had called her.

Zelda sighed "She called me a whore! A whore! I mean, seriously! Have you iseen/i what she wears under her Power Suit?"

"Oh my..." Peach said as she listened to Zelda's rant.

Zelda sighed again "I'm sorry Peach, I didn't mean to take my rant out on you." Zelda said with a glum look on her face.

"Hey! No pouting! When we get to the Mansion, you can punch her and kick her as much as you please!" Peach suggested, cheering up her friend who was always there for her.

There was then a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Link.

"Hey girls, uh Peach you finished packing yet, we have to be there by six." Link exclaimed, not wanting to be tardy.

"Uh yeah, Link." Peach replied, smiling while Link blushed slightly, but he wasn't red enough for the two princesses to notice.

**xoxo**

It was 6:05 when Peach, Zelda and Link had arrived at the Mansion. But it didn't really look like a mansion at all.

"What is this place?" Zelda asked, worried that they were at the wrong destination. But it was the right place. Some familiar faces were there, but they looked really confused. Samus was there, Marth, Ike, Daisy and Rosalina were invited this year. That were some of the people whom were there.

"This place looks more like a school than a Mansion." Peach suggested. "Like, a private school."

It was then that Master Hand showed up. "Welcome back everyone." were his first words. "Now you are probably wondering why you are all here."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well, I'm sorry to say there will be no Brawling. Instead, this place will be a school."

Peach froze.

Zelda passed out.

Samus choked out her taco.

Daisy's face was crimson with rage.

And everyone else were just wondering why.

"I'm afraid that the Smash government has decided to not allow violence in our world, so from now on, you'll be students at Brawl High..." Master Hand exclaimed, trying to sound excited about it but everyone knew he was really disappointed about this. "So.. everyone line up for your uniforms and I'll send you to your dorms."

**xoxo**

Everyone had a roomate:

Peach and Zelda

Daisy and Rosalina

Link and Ike

Marth and Roy

Toon Link and Popo

Nana and Toadette

Ilia and Saria

And there were about 1,000 other students from other worlds.

**xoxo**

**Well, that's it. Chapter 2 is currently in the works. I'll probably add more characters as the story progresses. Hope you enjoyed! (;**


	2. Memories

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting! And all the people who read chapter 2 of Divide and Conquer, I'll continue it soon I promise!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Brawl High!**

_**Summary**_: _When school begins, Peach and Zelda reflect on their first days of school._

x-x-x-x-x

School would begin today.

Zelda was still FURIOUS at the fact that they would have to go to school today. She never did liked being home-schooled when she was young. She even tried to get out of it once, but she got caught in the end.

Her main worry were bullies.

She remembered her first day of school and when everyone else bullied her:

_Zelda was only five years old, but was eager to learn for a while now. She loved learning about different things. History, English, Math. She loved it all._

_Zelda wore a plain purple sundress on her first day of school, as the children were allowed to wear their own clothes. She wore purple flats to match and her hair was down on her shoulders. She didn't wear her crown though, as she wanted to be treated the same as any other student at school._

_When she entered her classroom, everyone was staring daggers at her, and Zelda got nervous. It looked like she wasn't going to fit in._

_x-x-x-x-x_

_When Zelda went into the playground, she was building a sandcastle when a boy came and destroyed it. He looked a year older than him, and had brown hair._

_"Heh heh, whoops!" The boy said, a wide grin on his face._

_"Hey! That was my sandcastle! You destroyed it!" Zelda exclaimed to the boy, she could feel her face heat up with anger._

_"Yeah? What you gonna do about it, go cry to your mommy?" And that was when the boy pushed Zelda into the sand and left her there, crying._

_It was then that another boy approached her, asking "Are you okay?" while helping Zelda up._

_"Yeah.. I'm fine I guess... That boy was a meanie!" Zelda said, trying to feel anger, though she only felt sorrow._

_"Yeah, he does that to all the new girls..." The young boy told Zelda. He had dark blonde hair and wore a green tunic with a funny hat. "Anyways, I'm Link. And you are...?" He asked._

_"I'm Zelda. I'm... the Princess of Hyrule but nobody else knows that..." Zelda admitted, but was afraid he might over-react._

_"You're Princess Zelda? Where are my manners? It is an honor to meet you." He spoke, sounding more polite while he bowed towards the princess._

_"It's fine.. Just treat me like any other student here..." She said, trying not to get special treatment._

_"Oh, okay... Well it was nice meeting you Zelda!" Link spoke, as the bell rang and he walked to class.._

x-x-x-x-x

Peach was still getting ready in the bathroom. She wasn't that nervous about this even though she had never went to a public school before. She reflected on her first day, too...

_When Toadsworth told her she was going to a private school, she was a bit skeptical at first, but was now really excited about it. She was getting ready in her bedroom. She wore a white shirt with a blue skirt, blue tie, black flats, and a blue blazer. She had her hair tied into a pigtail._

_When Peach told Toadsworth she would walk to school without any guards, he over-reacted. Peach said it was fine, as she didn't think Bowser would try to kidnap her early in the morning, and the school was only a few blocks away. As Toadsworth let her go, his face full of worry, she giggled and dashed off to school._

_She was quite surprised nobody had noticed that she was the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, as she was the only human here, but she was happy to be treated like an individual._

_So she walked to school._

_x-x-x-x-x_

_It was lunchtime and Peach was making friends fast. But one girl caught her eye. She was a human like Peach, but was the only one who didn't have any friends. She told her friends she was going to talk to her, but they never replied. Peach walked up to the girl, but she backed away._

_She said a simple hello, but the girl ignored._

_"Are you okay?" Peach asked, a worried look on her face._

_"Nobody likes me here." The girl replied, right on the verge of tears._

_"Well, I think you're nice." Peach spoke, making the girl smile._

_The girl was a human like Peach. She had short red hair, and big blue eyes like Peach._

_"I'm Peach." She introduced herself in a polite manner, raising her hand hoping the girl would shake it._

_"I'm Daisy." The girl replied "I'm the Princess of Sarasaland."_

_"You're a princess?" Peach asked "I am too!" She replied, smiling._

_"Oh yeah, you're Princess Peach!" Daisy spoke, a wide grin "Well Peach, would you like to be friends?"_

_"I'd love to." Peach said to Daisy, pulling her in a hug._

Peach then heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Peach! I have to get ready too, y'know!" It was Zelda, getting impatient.

Peach finished doing her makeup and opened the door, letting her princess companion in.

"Ugh, finally I thought you died in there. Then I would have to hide your body!" She exclaimed.

Peach scoffed and headed down to the cafeteria for her breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x

**Well, that's it. Peach and Zelda's first days at school. I really hope you enjoyed, as this was time-consuming and possibly the longest story/chapter I've ever written.**

**~Mel**


End file.
